I Saw You Dancing in the Crowd
by PuRpLeChErRyKaT
Summary: this is the last of my stories that i had on my quizilla account. it's pretty much a story of a girl who goes to a concert and the boy singing on stage.


I checked the time...again. My friend, Cassie, laughed. "Don't worry we have enough time, Raven" she was right but I was too excited about tonight to stop myself from looking again. We were going to a Biscottie Who concert. They're my favorite band but I don't know many people who like their alt. rock music. By the time I finally got my hair to stay up it was time to go. I was wearing my usual black skinny jeans, Biscottie Who tank with a neon green mesh shirt over it, and black and green high tops. My blue-black hair comes to about the middle of my back; it's choppy and short in the front has bangs that are sideways across the left side of my face and a short Mohawk with green tips. Cassie was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black skelanimals tank with her skelanimals jacket unzipped over it, and black and white checkered vans. Her layered white blonde hair goes a little under her shoulders with shocking blue slanting bangs across the right side of her face.  
~at the concert~  
we were a bit early but we got the best place...by the stage where the lead singer stands. The crowd filled in and the stage lit up. The band came on stage and I couldn't believe how close I was to the boy of my dreams, Danny Star. And yes he is related to Jeffree Star, they're cousins actually. The band started to play and I couldn't help but to dance to the music.

~Danny's p.o.v~

The concert seemed to be going as any other did, the band played and I sang. Half-way into the third song I noticed a girl with a black and green Mohawk dancing close to the stage. When I looked at her my eyes locked with her's for two seconds and it felt like my heart stopped. She was beautiful and everything about her seemed to scream that she didn't care what the world thought of her. Never before did I believe in love at first sight, but after looking into that girl's eyes I do now. I kept going like nothing was different, but through the whole performance I couldn't stop myself from looking at her.

~Raven's p.o.v~

I wasn't sure, but I thought Danny Star looked right at me. If he did then that explains why my heart felt like it stopped. "Raven, I think Danny looked right at you!" exclaimed Cassie. I sighed,"good, if you saw that then I'm not going insane." throughout the whole concert it seemed as if he kept looking at me, but only that sweet boy on stage knew. After the performance we ran to where the band was signing.  
~Danny's p.o.v~  
the only thing going through my mind, as we made our way to the signing area, was hope that she would be in that line. After what seemed like forever we were finally getting to the end of the line and I hadn't seen her. I was starting to get doubtful that I would ever see her again, but then I saw the last two people in the line a blonde girl with blue bangs talking to the girl with the black and green Mohawk. When she got to me she handed me a book that I wrote so many years ago, I thought that no one had read it, it felt like my heart was going to explode.  
~Raven's p.o.v~  
I was very nervous and excited as I walked up to him. He seemed surprised when I handed him the book to sign. "Did you like it?" Danny asked while he was writing in it. I smiled at him, "like it? I loved it. It's the best book I have ever read." what I said made him smile, "really? I thought the book wasn't that good since maybe ten people bought It." he handed the book back to me, "thank you!" Cassie and I left, but as we walked I read what he wrote.

To: the girl with the black and green Mohawk who captured my heart  
I never believed in love until I saw you. I don't know if this is what true love feels like, but what I do know is that you have my heart and that I won't be able to rest until I get to know you. If you want to give me a chance here is my cell.

I handed Cassie the book unable to believe what I read. She looks at it and her mouth fell open. "Oh my god, Danny likes you!" I was still in shock from what I read and I couldn't believe he felt the same way. Cassie stepped in front of me,"well, are you going to tell him that you feel the same?" I looked up at her, "do you think he's still here?" "Of course he is! The signing ended only a minute ago!" "Oh, right." Cassie started to walk in the direction of the car, "I'll be in the car." I ran to the backstage area, but I got stopped before I could get in by a bodyguard. "Do you have a pass?" he asked. I quickly said, "no, but Danny wrote in this book that he wanted to see Me." he laughed at me,"yea, right. Do you know how many times I have heard that?" just then I saw Danny walk into the room behind the bodyguard. I knew what I had to do, "Danny!" he looked over at me. "George, let her through I invited her." the guard was surprised, "sorry Danny" as I walked past the bodyguard I stuck my tongue at him and I could hear Danny laughing. When I reached him, he stopped laughing and got a serious look on his face. He looked right into my eyes and said, "Raven, will you be my girlfriend?" we were both blushing red. "Yes, of course!" he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the lips.

~two years later~

it seemed weird to be sitting at home wondering when Danny will be back from touring, I usually go with him, but since it's my last month in high school I was too swamped with tests to go. It's the first day of summer, they won't be back for another week and I'm bored stiff. Since I had nothing else to do I checked my MySpace. Someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist. Right before I could completely freak I recognized Danny's cologne. I smiled,"I thought you weren't suppose to be home for another week?" he chuckled, "I'm not, but I felt empty without my heart." he spun me around and got down on one knee. "I love you Raven and I can't live without you. Will you marry me?" I was surprised and happy at the same time. "Of course!" I hugged him tight and he put the ring on my finger. I looked at the ring and saw that the blood diamond was shaped like a heart. "It's so beautiful." he smiled big, "I'm glad you like it"  
~three years later~  
we had twins, a boy and girl, who we named Rose and Edward. Danny takes us all on tour with them and the band doesn't seem to mind. In fact, I think they like having the twins around. It's hard to believe it all started when he saw me dancing in the crowd five years ago.

*author's note*

a big thanks to HikariHina for being my betareader!


End file.
